Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is Pixar's 21st film. It is the third sequel to Pixar's first feature Toy Story. The film was released in theaters on June 21, 2019. The film was officially announced by Walt Disney CEO Bob Iger during a meeting for investors on November 6, 2014, with an original release date of June 16, 2017, before later being pushed to 2018 after Cars 3 ''took its place. It was later pushed again after ''Incredibles 2 ''switched release dates. While originally set to be directed by John Lasseter and produced by Galyn Susman, now Josh Cooley directed and Jonas Rivera and Mark Nielsen produced the film. Synopsis Woody has always been confident about his place in the world and that his priority is taking care of his kid, whether that is Andy or Bonnie. But when Bonnie adds a reluctant new toy called "Forky" to her room, a road trip adventure alongside old and new friends will show Woody how big the world can be for a toy. Along the way Woody is reunited with an unexpected old friend. Plot Returning to a scene after ''Toy Story 2 ''but before ''Toy Story 3, RC is seen going uncontrollably down a storm drain. Andy's Toys successfully rescue him, but during this time an anonymous man ends up buying Bo Peep. Now fast forwarding to the present, Woody and company are happy with Bonnie, although Woody begins to have concerns about Bonnie in kindergarten, having been neglected. Stowing away inside Bonnie's backpack, Woody's concerns are confirmed when Bonnie is shown to be unable to get along with her fellow classmates. Seizing the initiative, Woody places items on Bonnie's table during class to get her attention, which she uses to create a new toy; Forky, a spork made with pipe cleaner and googly eyes, who proceeds to animate like any other toy. Forky, originally made to be a disposable utensil and not to be a toy, proceeds to break down in confusion following his introduction to the other toys at Bonnie's house, requiring them to restrain him from throwing himself out. Even so, on a road trip to a carnival Forky manages to break away and launch himself out of the moving vehicle, insisting that he was made for "soup, salad, maybe chili, and then the trash" before he does so. Woody pursues, finally persuading Forky to accept his role as a toy, and then the two toys set out to return to Bonnie. En route, Woody notices Bo Peep's lamp inside of an antique store. Temporarily abandoning the journey to look for Bo, the two toys meet Gabby Gabby, a seemingly polite doll insisting on escorting them to Bo Peep rather than merely giving directions. Using her enforcers, the Bensons, Gabby Gabby then unveils her plan to acquire Woody's voice box in an attempt to replace her own and, hopefully, finally be adopted by a child. However, Bonnie ends up entering the store, presenting an opportunity for Woody to escape, but Gabby Gabby holds Forky hostage against Woody's departure, who ends up missing Bonnie's RV anyway. Attempting to return for Forky, Woody ends up reuniting with Bo Peep, who has become a childless adventurer looking after lost toys. Together, Bo and Woody make their way through a carnival back to the antique store to rescue Forky. Buzz, not willing to leave his best friend behind, attempts to seek out Woody on his own. Unfortunately, Buzz ends up trapped, attached to a carnival wall as a prize. Despite having trouble soliciting help to escape, Buzz eventually convinces Ducky and Bunny to help him break free. Freed, Buzz finally runs into Woody and Bo Peep, and together with Ducky, Bunny, and Bo Peep's friend Duke Caboom (their aid secured on the condition that they get adopted by Bonnie), the group heads out to finally free Forky from Gabby Gabby and return him to Bonnie, who has been distraught in his absence. Despite the increase in numbers, the toys ultimately do not succeed in freeing Forky when they return to the antique store. As a result of their failure, the group becomes disillusioned to the prospect of saving Forky, abandoning Woody who insisted on continuing to try. Alone, Woody capitulates to Gabby Gabby's demand for his voice box in order to secure Forky's release, and although Gabby Gabby tries to get adopted by Harmony, the voice box actually ends up disturbing Harmony and preventing Gabby Gabby from being adopted. Despite Gabby Gabby's antagonism, Woody comforts her and ends up reuniting with the other toys that had deserted him. Bonnie, once more arriving at the antique store to recover her backpack that she'd left behind, is followed by the toys with help from Duke Caboom, successfully making it back to Bonnie (much to her delight). Still in the store, drawing inspiration from Woody's words, Gabby Gabby also manages to comfort a crying girl who then adopts Gabby Gabby. With Bonnie, Bo Peep prepares to leave, causing Woody to become wistful. Knowing that he likely won't ever be Bonnie's favorite, and with Buzz supporting him, Woody decides not to return to Bonnie and to instead depart with Bo on her mission to help lost toys get adopted by children. After an emotional farewell and hug with Bonnie's toys, the toys part ways. One year later Bo and Woody are still together, following the moving carnival on their quest, and Bonnie creates yet another utensil toy; Knifey. Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (archive recordings) *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Tony Hale as Forky *Madeleine McGraw as Bonnie Anderson *Keegan-Michael Key as Ducky *Jordan Peele as Bunny *Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom *Christina Hendricks as Gabby Gabby *Ally Maki as Giggle McDimples *Lori Alan as Mrs. Anderson *Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett *Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks *Carl Reiner as Carl Reineroceros *Betty White as Bitey White Production John Lasseter said regarding this film: :"We love these characters so much; they are like family to us. We don't want to do anything with them unless it lives up to or surpasses what's gone before. Toy Story 3 ''ended Woody and Buzz's story with Andy so perfectly that for a long time, we never even talked about doing another ''Toy Story ''movie. But when Andrew, Pete, Lee and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. It was so exciting to me, I knew we had to make this movie — and I wanted to direct it myself." In an interview with the official Disney Latino blog, Jim Morris said ''Toy Story 4 would not be a continuation of the previous trilogy, stating:The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." Lasseter has stated the film is a love story between Woody and Bo Peep, and picks up where Toy Story 3 ''left. :"We are creating a great story. It is not a continuation of the end of ''Toy Story 3. It starts as one, but it will be a love story. It will be a romantic comedy. There will not be so much focus on the interaction between the characters and children. The third film was a beautiful way to complete a trilogy. I don't think this film is part of this film is part of this trilogy. It is a separate story, but I don't know if it will have a continuation. We don't start a project with that in mind." The script was going to be written by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack; however, they later left the project because of "philosophical differences" with Pixar. On January 18, 2018, it was announced that Stephany Folsom would write the script for the film.The Los Angeles Times stated Lasseter and Stanton have worked on writing a treatment since 2012. According to Variety, Lasseter kept work on the sequel a secret, even from the studio presidents Jim Morris and Ed Catmull, until Stanton had finished a treatment.Lasseter himself reiterated this point at the 2015 Cannes Film Festival, saying: "I am very excited to be directing again. We're in the early stages of the film, but it's shaping up nicely. It's funny. The story is not as much a continuation of the past films, but a brand new chapter in the Toy Story world." In November 2015, Tom Hanks indicated he was in the process of recording his lines as Woody. Don Rickles had confirmed that he would return as Mr. Potato Head for the sequel, but passed away due to kidney failure on April 6, 2017, and was unable to record dialogue for the film as the script was still being written around the time of his death. According to the Disney website, Don Rickles is set to reprise his role as Mr. Potato Head, through unused audio recordings similar to Doc Hudson and Rusty in Cars 3. On November 12, 2018, Disney & Pixar released the first teaser trailer for the film. On November 13, 2018, Disney & Pixar released a teaser trailer reaction for the film, showcasing new characters Ducky and Bunny. On March 19, 2019, Disney & Pixar released the official trailer for the film revealing more characters. "I love the idea of seeing the moment when Bo was given away early in the film. When Woody meets up with Bo years later, Bo originally went into great detail about what happened to her after she left Andy's house in a flashback. We saw her given to a new family, placed in storage for years, donated, brought at a thrift store, given as a white elephant gift, and then broken accidentally by a child. Bo then made a huge choice and left that kid. She and her sheep traveled through the rain and cover of night to create a new life at the antique store. Although emotional, the flashback was ultimately cut as the story evolved." Said by Josh Cooley the director of Toy Story 4 in The Art of Toy Story 4 book. On May 28, 2019, tickets went on sale.' '